Smart mobile devices are becoming more common and sophisticated allowing users to establish and maintain connection to the Internet virtually from anywhere. The users can browse web sites and access their services. Two users in different geographical locations can access the same web site and be able to view and use the same services that the site offers. Each user independently controls what page to visit and how long to stay on a particular page. If the site is a movie or video site (e.g., YouTube), each user may independently control what video to watch, etc.